Krwawe gwiazdy
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Naruto wreszcie spełnił swoje marzenie o zostaniu Hokage. Jednak wojna odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Po śmierci ukochanego, żywiołowy blondyn zapada w głęboką żałobę. W końcu pewnego dnia Naruto i ANBU łapią Uchiha Sasuke i jego zespół. Czy Sasuke wpłynie na Rokudaime i pomoże mu z prawie roczną żałobą? Co kryje stary zwój znaleziony w szczątkach dzielnicy Uchiha? SasuNaru, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N Nowy fic! Jak zwykle komentarze i konstruktywna krytyka mole widziane! Zapraszam do lektury!

Charlotte

To był piękny dzień w Konohagakure. Było gorąco, wystarczająco wilgotno i, przede wszystkim, spokojnie. Wojna skończyła się niecałe pół roku temu, za co wszyscy dziękowali Kami i…. Rokudaime. To jego działania bezpośrednio doprowadziły do upadku Obito i jego szalonego i Zetsu również zostali pokonani niewiele później. Tylko Taka nie dawała Szóstemu spać spokojnie. Tylko Taka została nierozwiązaną sprawą z przeszłości. Mimo tego, że ANBU cały czas na nich polują, a i sam Hokage od czasu do czasu wyrusza z nimi, oni dalej pozostają w ukryciu. Jednak to nie jest to synonim pozostawania w cieniu. Bo tylko tego nie można im zarzucić. Z Pięciu Wielkich Krajów i pomniejszych państewek przychodzą wiadomości o działaniach bandy. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że to wyjątkowo piękny i wietrzny dzień, a Rokudaime zamiast pracować leży na kamiennej głowie ojca patrząc w chmury.

- NARUTOO!- usłyszał ładny, wysoki głos. Znał go doskonale. Kochał i równocześnie nienawidził jego właścicielki. Spojrzał w dół.

- Słucham?- miał ogromną nadzieję, że go nie usłyszy. Jednak kobieta była kunoichi, więc nie miała z tym problemów, a on bardzo nie chciał wracać do stosu papierów czekających w biurze.

- NATYCHMIAST SCHODŹ NA DÓŁ!- krzyknęła. Westchnął cierpiętniczo. Sakura stała się dla niego kimś takim jak Shizune dla Godaime. Chociaż jego prawą ręką i głównym strategiem został Shikamaru.- TSUNADE – SAMA WRÓCIŁA!

- Już schodzę!- zawołał podekscytowany.

Na tę wiadomość czekał od kilku dni. Tsunade wraz z Hinatą i Kibą, wyruszyli dwa tygodnie temu w celu przeszukania wszystkich znanych kryjówek Orochimaru. Misja miała na celu znalezienie jakichkolwiek wskazówek, gdzie może ukrywać się Uchiha Sasuke. Zeskoczył na nos Yondaime, a potem na ziemię, tuż przed Sakurą. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku biura. Od czasu Inwazji Paina mieściło się ono po wschodniej stronie wioski, zaraz obok koszar i mieszkań dla joninów. Cóż, po śpiączce Piątej i nieszczęsnym wyborze Danzou na Hokage, mottem wszystkich było: Przede wszystkim ochrona Hokage! Nie można było się z tym nie zgodzić . Naruto odwrócił głowę do tyłu, wpatrując się błękitnymi oczyma w skołowaną dziewczynę. Nie codziennie ktoś łapie ją bezceremonialnie za rękę. Za to Uzumaki dostanie od niej w prezencie pięknego siniaka. Teraz jednak posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech. Znał go. Tak samo się uśmiechała po wyznaniu mu miłości w Kraju Żelaza i śmierci Nejiego. Wiedział, że czekają na niego złe wieści. Zacisnął zęby i zwiększył tempo. Skręcił w główną ulicę wioski. Jeszcze koło kilometra. Jeszcze 800 metrów. 500 metrów. 300 metrów. 100 metrów. Jest! Wpadł jak błyskawica do gabinetu, zupełnie zapominając o zdyszanej dziewczynie.

- Mów!- polecił.

- Żadnych śladów. Niektóre z eksperymentów Orochimaru przeżyły jednakże większość jest martwa. Ciała były świeże, ale nic nie powiedziały. Brak wskazówek i innych istot żywych.- Tsunade streściła. Naruto opadł na fotel za biurkiem i zamknął oczy. Westchnął.

- Dziękuję. To już nieważne. ANBU będzie dalej przeczesywało Kraj Ognia.

- Myślisz, że ukrywa się na naszym terenie?- zapytała zdziwiona Tsunade.

- Zakładam tę możliwość. Jednakże dzięki sojuszowi z resztą Wielkich Państw nie mamy do dyspozycji tylko ANBU Wioski Liścia. Inni Kage także wysłali swoje jednostki w celu przeszukania terenu ich krajów. Ta sprawa to teraz najwyższy priorytet.- odpowiedział poważnie.

- Zgadzam się, ale nie lepiej by nasi go znaleźli?- zaniepokoiła się różowo włosa.- Nie wiadomo co z nim zrobią, gdy złapie go ktoś inny.

- Nie o to się powinniśmy martwić.- wtrąciła Godaime. – Powinniśmy bać się konsekwencji. W przypadku złapania Taki przez inną wioskę niż Konoha, wszyscy Kage będą domagać się brania udziału w osądzaniu zatrzymanych.

- Zgadzam się z babcią.- oparł głowę na złączonych dłoniach, zupełnie nie zauważając czerwonej ze złości twarzy blondynki.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, szczylu!- rąbnęła go w głowę pięścią.

- Itai! Za co to było!- wrzasnął łapiąc się za pulsujące miejsce.

- Dobrze wiesz za co, bezczelny dzieciaku! Wielki Rokudaime się znalazł!- prychnęła obrażona.- Gdyby nie mój dobry humor przy wybieraniu zastępcy, to teraz stałbyś przed Kakashim!

- Dobra, dobra…. Uspokój się i pamiętaj, że to nowy budynek i nie potrzebuje dziur.- powiedział szybko spanikowany. Co jak co ale tych dwóch kobiet przebywających teraz razem z nim w pomieszczeniu wolałby nie denerwować. Zmienił temat.- Gdzie masz drużynę?

- Byli wyczerpani, więc ja się do ciebie pofatygowałam.- skrzywiła twarzy w grymasie niezadowolenia.- Jakby nie patrzeć jestem kapitanem i muszę złożyć raport. A w szpitalu na dodatek czekają na mnie pełne ręce roboty. Shizune mówiła mi o ostatnim wypadku Gai'a. Cały poparzony. Do tego będę potrzebowała Sakury.

- Jasne babciu! Bierz ją i niech Gai do nas wraca!- wykrzyknął uradowany.- Musi wrócić z całą swoją siłą młodości!

- I dlatego, że Lee ani Kakashi nie są w stanie wykonywać żadnych misji.- dodała cicho wkurzona Sakura.- Niech pani odpocznie, Tsunade – sama. Jutro zaczniemy operację.

- Doskonale! Możesz wracać do domu i się wyspać!- zwrócił się do starszej kobiety.

- Hai!- odpowiedziała i udała się do drzwi.

Odkąd blondyn objął jej urząd zamieszkała w domu jednorodzinnym niedaleko głównej bramy, razem ze swoimi uczennicami. Naruto razem z Kibą często żartowali, że urządzają tam sabaty i warzą trucizny. W takich chwilach tylko uśmiechały się tajemniczo i śmiały w duchu z ich głupoty. Nawet nie wiedzieli ile mają racji. Niebieskooki zdjął płaszcz Hokage i ubrał inny biały i długi.

- Nie zamierzasz zrobić tego o czym myślę, prawda?- zapytała przerażona kunoichi.

- Zamierzam i zrobię.- stwierdził dobitnie.

- Nie możesz! Jesteś przywódcą! Co gdy wioska zostanie zaatakowana podczas twojej nieobecności? Co gdy tobie się coś stanie? Piąta powierzyła ci to stanowisko, ponieważ ci zaufała! Kuso! Ona dalej ci ufa! Tak samo jak mieszkańcy!- krzyknęła, zrozpaczona. To musiało się skończyć. Dla dobra wioski i jego samego. Musi skończyć z tą żałobą.

- Nikt nas nie zaatakuje, dobrze wiesz. Zagrożenia zostały wyeliminowane. Co się ze mną stanie…- przestał mówić i popatrzył na stopy odziane w czarne sandały. Po chwili popatrzył smutno na przyjaciółkę.- To nieważne.

- A co z wioską? Co z ofiarą wszystkich shinobi, którzy polegli na polu bitwy? Jesteś Hokage i….

- Jestem Hokage!- krzyknął zgadzając się z tym i przerywając jej.- Jestem. I właśnie dlatego muszę to zrobić! To jest sprawa, którą muszę zakończyć! Ostatnie zagrożenie dla pokoju. Ostatnie zagrożenie dla spełnienia się marzenia Ero – Sennin'a i Nagato. Ostatnie zagrożenie dla mnie. Wiesz, że tylko on może mnie z tego wyciągnąć…- oparł czoło o ścianę. Sakura spojrzała na niego współczująco.

- Wiem, że ci ciężko. Nikt nie wie, jak się czujesz. Ale inni też stracili bliskich. Inni też stracili ukochanych.- zaczęła wolno kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.- Pozwalałam na tą samowolkę ze względu na twoje uczucia. Prawie straciłam osobę bliską i wiem jak ciężko jest usiedzieć w miejscu. Ale, Naruto! On zginął siedem miesięcy temu! Daj mu odejść w spokoju! Myślisz, że Hinacie jest łatwo, gdy patrzy na twoją smutną twarz? Twarz na której kiedyś cały czas gościł uśmiech?

- Wybacz. – powiedział po chwili milczenia. Dalej patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi rozpaczy.- Ale nie mogę. Obiecałem Neji'emu dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, że będę znowu szczęśliwy z kimś innym. Druga, że sprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

- A myślisz, że byłby szczęśliwy widząc jak narażasz życie na misjach ANBU? Jak płacisz najwyższą cenę wykonując misję?- spojrzał na nią. Płakała.- Ja także chcę, żeby wrócił! Ale nie chcę przy tym stracić ciebie!

- Wybacz.- powtórzył zdejmując ochraniacz z czoła i zakładając maskę lisa.- Mieszkańcy i inni shinobi są dla mnie najważniejsi, ale muszę dotrzymać słowa. Przynajmniej tej drugiej rzeczy, bo dobrze wiemy że zostaną starym kawalerem.- uśmiechnął się do niej smutno i przytulił.- Nie płacz. Kocham cię całym sercem i boli mnie każda twoja łza. Szczególnie ta wylana za mnie. Proszę, zawiadom Tsunade.

Uformował pieczęć i zniknął. Teleportował się do dzielnicy Hyuuga. Każda jego wizyta w tym miejscu przywoływała wspomnienia. Jego krótki, lecz namiętny związek z Nejim pozostawił ślad nie tylko w nim. Od tego czasu zmieniło się wiele rzeczy. Również między nim a kuzynką jego ukochanego. Stali się przyjaciółmi i nawet wyznanie miłości przez dziewczynę w czasie Inwazji Paina ich nie poróżniło. Skierował się od razu do głównego budynku. Hinata pewnie wypoczywała po misji, ale musiał się z nią pożegnać. Wszedł na podwórze.

- Hyuuga – sama- złożył ukłon w geście powitania w stronę trenującej najmłodszą córkę głowy domu.- Witaj, Hanabi.

- Szósty.- odwdzięczył się gestem.- Co tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem się pożegnać z Hinatą. Wyruszam.- zdjął maskę i odpowiedział stanowczo.

Od czasu pamiętnego egzaminu na chuunina, Hyuuga Hiashi stał się łagodniejszy. A jego stosunek do Naruto zmienił się diametralnie po ogłoszeniu przez jego bratanka, że są oni parą. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaakceptował to i dał im swoje błogosławieństwo. Po śmierci Neji'ego Naruto miał pełne wsparcie ze strony klanu. Jego głowa nie pochwalała misji blondyna, mimo iż ten powiedział ojcu Hinaty o swoim przyrzeczeniu. Za każdym razem, gdy spotkał Rokudaime namawiał go, by zaprzestał brać udział w poszukiwaniach razem z ANBU. Ucinał od razu takie rozmowy. Po pewnym czasie, nauczył się im zapobiegać. Teraz właśnie był taki przypadek. Starszy shinobi tylko westchnął.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale skończ z tym.- brak reakcji.- Spójrz na Gai'a. Nierozsądnie zaczął poszukiwania na własną rękę i wpadł w pułapkę. Teraz leży w szpitalu cały poparzony.- wreszcie reakcja. Jednak nie taka jakiej się spodziewał po Hokage. Zamiast zrezygnowania oczy przepełniała mu radość i strach.

- Dzięki tobie, nie muszę iść i jednocześnie spełnię obietnicę. Potrzebna mi Hinata! Proszę, poślij po nią.- zrobił to co nakazał blondyn.- Drużyna Tsunade się myliła. Były wskazówki! Jednak dobrze zakamuflowane i trzeba dobrze znać Sasuke, żeby się domyśleć.

Ojciec z córką patrzyli na obłęd w oczach swojego przywódcy. Ten tylko uśmiechał się szeroko, szczerze pierwszy raz od śmierci Hyuugi, i przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę w zniecierpliwieniu. W końcu w drzwiach pojawiła się zaspana czarnowłosa. Zaskoczył ją widok przyjaciela ubranego w płaszcz ANBU i z maską w dłoni. Podbiegł do niej zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć słowo.

- Hinata! Mów natychmiast w jakim stanie były ciała. Spalone, zwęglone, pocięte? Przy okazji powiedz o ich przewodach czakry!

- Ja… um… - zaczęła cicho na skutek tak gwałtownego wybuchu. Jednak cieszyła się. To był stary Naruto.- Zwęglone na końcach kończyn, oczy wywrócone białkiem na zewnątrz. Sieć czakry poprzerywana w niektórych miejscach. Najgorsze szkody w częściach zwęglonych.

- Tak jak myślałem…. Najświeższe ciało! Jak świeże, gdzie i ile drogi stąd? Szybko!- ponaglił dziewczynę.

- Dwa dni. Północna kryjówka, tydzień z tego miejsca. Im dalej szliśmy tym ciała były starsze.

- Shimatta!- zaklął.- Hyuuga – sama. Potrzebuję tyle ludzi ile się da. Nie do walki, a obserwacji. Hinata i Hanabi. Wy udacie się do domów wszystkich znanych wam shinobi i poinformujecie o pierwszym stopniu zagrożenia. Za dziesięć minut wszyscy, bez wyjątku, mają stawić się na dachu budynku Hokage. Ja idę po Sakurę i babcię ustalić plan działania. Ani minuty później zrozumiano?

- Hai!- wszyscy krzyknęli i ruszyli w swoje strony.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Informuję, że w późniejszych rozdziałach są spoilery z mangi! Zapaszam do lektury!

Charlotte

Naruto uformował pieczęć i sekundę potem był na oddziale Ciężkich Obrażeń w Szpitalu Konoha. Miał doświadczenie w szukaniu przyjaciółki lub Godaime i wiedział, że najczęściej przebywały właśnie w tej konkretnej części szpitala. W takich chwilach żałował, że umie przyzywać ropuchy a nie psy ninja. Ale od czego jest Tryb Mędrca, prawda? Szczególnie, że Naruto umiał go już utrzymać około piętnastu minut. Usiadł na zimnej posadzce i zaczął zbierać naturalną energię. Gdy jego oczy przybrały żółto-pomarańczową barwę, a źrenice się wydłużyły i odwróciły pobiegł w stronę znajomej czakry.

- SAKURA!- wydarł się chcą ją zatrzymać przed wejściem na salę operacyjną.

- Naruto? Jednak nie wyruszyłeś? Bardzo dobrze. W końcu zmądrzałeś. Naprawdę świetnie, ale porozmawiamy później. Po twoim zachowaniu w gabinecie przyszłam tutaj operować. To zawsze mnie wyciszało.- zbyła go. Wyciszało? Krojenie ludzi? Co z nią jest nie tak?

- Rzuć to i przekaż komu innemu. Idziemy po babcię i Shizune!- powiedział szybko, znów ciągnąc ją za rękę. Opierała się, więc wzmocnił uścisk.- Kuso! Sakura! Za chwilę możemy mieć ulice Konohy spływające krwią! Ogłaszam pierwszy stopień zagrożenia!

- Ale co się stało?- zainteresowała się i szybko pobiegła za mną w stronę głównej bramy.

- Powiem przy Tsunade. Trzeba ustalić plan działania w przeciągu siedmiu minut. Mam jego zarys w głowie, ale wolę go skonsultować. Poza tym potrzebujemy wszystkich dostępnych ninja. Łącznie z ANBU. Informowaniem ich zajmie się Oneechan.

- Shizune? Nande?

- Ponieważ ma w tym doświadczenie. Prawie jesteśmy, otwieraj drzwi. Hayai!

Przekroczyli próg domu i ruszyli w stronę sypialni Tsunade. Zażenowany Naruto nie chcąc widzieć roznegliżowanej babci, zlecił to zadanie przyjaciółce, która niechętnie wykonała rozkaz. Sam poinformował starszą uczennicę Piątej o jej zadaniu. Po minucie wrzasków i oskarżeń, dwie kobiety wyszły w stronę salonu, gdzie siedział.

- A więc słuchamy!- powiedziała zła brązowooka, krzyżując ręce na swoim obfitym biuście.

- Myliłaś się.- powiedział spokojnie.- Były wskazówki. Ciała.

- Nani?

- Hinata mi powiedziała, że zwłoki były zwęglone na końcach członków. Miały także poprzerywane przewody czakry i białka wywrócone na zewnątrz. Na dodatek najświeższe ciało miało dwa dni w kryjówce oddalonej tydzień stąd.- wyjaśnił i spojrzał na obie kunoichi. Tsunade był zaskoczona, ale Sakura miała czyste przerażenie w oczach. Domyśliła się.- Wiesz już, Sakura?

- Przypuszczam. Ale... jak… jak to możliwe? Czy to prawda?- odpowiedziała cicho, cała roztrzęsiona.

- Tak. Najprawdopodobniej. Sasuke…- dodałem szeptem.

- Uchiha? Jak to? – wtrąciła się Tsunade.

- Jego Chidori Kóken wyrządza takie szkody w organizmie. Sama wiesz.

- Owszem.- zamyśliła się. – Ogłosiłeś stan zagrożenia?

- Jeszcze nie. Najpierw mój plan, a potem rozmieszczenie zadań. Na końcu każę się ewakuować. W tej chwili Hinata i Hanabi ściągają shinobi na dach mojego biura, a Hiashi mobilizuje klan. Słuchajcie.

Po obgadaniu szczegółów i zapięciu wszystkiego na ostatni guzik, zostało im pół minuty. Teleportowali się prosto przed czekającymi na nich całymi siłami wioski. Sakura i Tsunade stanęły po bokach Rokudaime. Ten tylko rozejrzał się po swoich podwładnych. Ciągle bolał go brak jednej twarzy…. Zaraz. Nie jednej, a dwóch!

- Cholerny Kakashi!- zaklął cicho. Korzystając z trwającego Trybu Mędrca szybko wyszukał znajomą czakrę i polecił Sakurze zaciągnąć go na stanowisko siłą. Ponownie odwrócił się w stronę czekających shinobi.- Alarm czerwony! Niedługo można się spodziewać ataku Taki na naszą wioskę! Jeśli dzisiaj się to nie stanie, nie schodzimy ze stanowisk aż do odwołania! Pierwszy szereg- klan Hyuuga. Odpowiedzialni za patrolowanie terenów poza wioską. Na całej długości palisady każdy członek ma być ustawiony co pięć metrów. Pozostali na zmianę nocną. Od teraz!

- Hai!- krzyknęli białoocy i rozproszyli się.

- Drugi szereg! ANBU, którego członkowie zajdą Takę od tyłu i będą informować mnie o działaniach poszczególnych oddziałów.- przedstawiciel organizacji skinął głową i wtopił się w powietrze.- Trzeci szereg! Jonini i Chunini walczący na dystans. Łącznie z Hatake. Jego Sharingan może być pomocny. Pozycje dowolne ale w pobliżu wejść do wioski!

- Hai!- większość zebranych odpowiedziała.

- Czwarty szereg! Jonini i Chunini walczący w zwarciu, ochraniający miejsca ewakuacji!

- Hai!

- Piąty szereg! Genini nadzorujący ewakuację i wspomagający czwarty szereg!

- Coo? Czemu mam tak mało ważne zadanie?- krzyknął oburzony Konohamaru.

- To poważna sytuacja, gówniarzu, więc nie odzywaj się i słuchaj Hokage!- krzyknęła wściekła Tsunade z pulsującą żyłką na czole.

- Jasne…- wymamrotał.

- Siódmy szereg! Medyczni ninja w szpitalu opatrujący rannych z Haruno Sakurą na czele! I wreszcie ósmy szereg. Tsunade oraz ja. W razie komplikacji wspomożemy was. Będę w stroju ANBU.

- Dlaczego Hokage się ukrywa?- zapytał inteligentnie jakiś Genin.

- Chciałem walczyć, ale babcia i Sakura – chan wybiły mi ten pomysł z głowy. Dosłownie.- wymamrotał masując tył głowy. Wciąż czuć ten tępy ból.- NA STANOWISKA! Sai, ty zostań.

Powiedział blondyn patrząc z uśmiechem na przyjaciela. Odkąd umarł Danzou i nie było nikogo innego na tyle odważnego by sięgnąć po władzę, Korzeń został rozwiązany. Jego członkowie nie zostali wcieleni do ANBU, ale pozostawieni sami sobie mogąc układać sobie życie od nowa. Czarnowłosy będąc już w Drużynie Kakashiego, nie interesował się tą sprawą tak bardzo jak mogłoby się po nim spodziewać. Przyrzekł wierność Godaime i to samo powtórzył przed zażenowanym Naruto, otrzymując od blondyna niezłą reprymendę ale również podziękowanie. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że biedny Sai najzwyczajniej się pogubił w zmiennych nastrojach Rokudaime.

- Wybacz, przyjacielu, ale ty nie będziesz w żadnej z grup. Chciałbym, byś patrolował drogę do wioski z powietrza i donosił mi o wszelkich zmianach, które dostrzeżesz. W tym pomoże twoja spostrzegawczość.

- Cokolwiek rozkażesz.- skłonił się krótko (chociaż Naruto zabronił mu to robić twierdząc, że są zbyt bliskimi przyjaciółmi na takie formalności) i wykonawszy technikę, wzbił się w powietrze.

Naruto wraz z Tsunade ogłosili alarm dla mieszkańców, a potem weszli do środka rozkoszując się ciszą. Blondyn się przebrał w standardowy strój Hokage.

- A dzień zapowiadał się tak spokojnie…- westchnął zrezygnowany Naruto.

- Jak zwykle Uchiha wszystko popsuł.- stwierdziła sucho Tsunade.

- Nie lubisz go, prawda?

- A ty byś lubił, gdyby próbował zabić twojego małego braciszka?

- Nie wiem. On jest dla mnie bratem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Dalej tak o mnie myślisz?

- Oczywiście! Mimo, że jesteś wkurzający, irytujący, głośny, bezczelny, głupi…

- Maa, maa łapię.- zrobił urażoną minę. Ale potem się rozjaśnił. – Jak tam sprawy między kochankami?

- Masz na myśli tych dwóch idiotów, którzy nie mają za grosz odwagi by się przed sobą przyznać?- zapytała retorycznie otwierając butelkę sake.- Mają się dobrze. Jak zwykle jedno nieświadome uczuć drugiego. Specjalnie wysłałeś Sakurę?

- Tak. Może w końcu Kakashi weźmie się w garść. Już od wojny krążą wokół siebie. Masz całkowitą rację nazywając ich idiotami.- podziękował za trunek i patrzył jak blondynka wypija całą butelkę.

- Cóż, oboje boją się tego samego.- powiedziała w zamyśleniu.- Wieku. Ona boi się, że jest zbyt młoda i niedoświadczona, a on że jest za stary.

- Ironia, prawda?- zapytał uśmiechając się pod nosem z lęku przyjaciół. Sam był doświadczony w tym temacie i ich „wielkie" problemy naprawdę go bawiły. Nie rozumiał, jak można odbierać sobie szansę na szczęście przejmując się czymś tak trywialnym jak wiek. Westchnął.- Po złapaniu Taki, trzeba będzie coś wymyślić w tym kierunku.

- I to szybko.- powiedziała.- Nie mieszkasz z nią, więc nie wiesz jak nieznośna może być dziewczyna ze złamanym sercem.

- I nie mam zamiaru się dowiadywać. Na szczęście jestem gejem, więc perspektywa mojej córki w takiej sytuacji mi nie grozi.- uśmiechnął się.

- Ta wojna zmieniła wiele osób, Naruto. Ale największą zmianę widać po tobie. Wydoroślałeś.

- Um… eee… dzięki.- niebieskooki zarumienił się, drapiąc się jednocześnie po karku z zakłopotania.- Tobie już chyba wystarczy sake, skoro zaczynasz mnie chwalić. Jak jeszcze powiesz, że ojciec i Ero – Sennin byliby ze mnie dumni, to zabiorę ci cały zapas!

Takie beztroskie pogawędki prowadzili do wieczora. Do otrzymania wiadomości od Saia. Przeczytali i spojrzeli po sobie.

- Kałuże? Skąd tam, do diabła, się wzięły kałuże?- wykrzyknęła pijana Tsunade.

- Nie rozumiesz?- krzyknął w jej stronę, ale zdał sobie sprawę że ona faktycznie nic nie rozumie. Nie w tym stanie.- Kałuże w bezchmurny dzień? Czyżby Sasuke pozwolił sobie na taki błąd? Może to odwrócenie naszej uwagi od innych wejść? Ale patrole stoją. Góra też jest strzeżona przez barierę. Czyżby dostał się do wioski? Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- zawołał i przed nim pojawiły się dwie spore ropuchy.- Gamakichi, Gamatatsu wspomóżcie oddziały przy bramie wschodniej i południowej.

- Co się dzieje, Naruto?

- Możliwe, że odwiedzi mnie stary przyjaciel…- odpowiedział smutno, wysyłając je na zwiad. Sam ponownie wszedł w Tryb Mędrca. Skoro zabraniają walczyć, to może chociaż monitorować wioskę prawda?

Nawet jeśli Sasuke użyłby Henge no Jutsu, to nie udałoby mu się ukryć swojej czakry. Właśnie dlatego Naruto miał nad nim przewagę. Po dwóch minutach stwierdził, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno. Ale było południe , a Taki nie było widać. Rokudaime martwiły te kałuże. Przecież nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że Suigetsu może przybierać każdą, dowolną formę wodną. Blondyn ciężko westchnął i popatrzył na swoją poprzedniczkę. Zasnęła z głową na biurku i butelką sake w dłoni. Przewrócił oczami. Mimo, że oddała stanowisko to dalej jest Hokage! Powinna być w stałej gotowości! Tak jak Trzeci podczas ataku Kuramy siedemnaście lat temu! Cóż, dla niego lepiej że śpi. Ułożył dłonie w pieczęć do Techniki Transformacji i za krótką chwilę na jego miejscu stała staruszka. Kolejny znak z dłoni i po sekundzie był 100 m od pierwszego i trzeciego szeregu. Kulejąc, podszedł do Tenten. Nie lubił jej za to jak się wyrażała o nim jako Hokage, gdy został mianowany. Wtedy też był tą samą staruszką i robił rekonesans wśród mieszkańców. Tylko ona niepochlebnie o nim mówiła, ale była bardzo miła dla jego starszej, żeńskiej formy.

- Witaj ponownie, dziecko.- uśmiechnął się bezzębnym uśmiechem.

- Co pani tutaj robi, pani Cho? Nie słyszała pani alarmu? I jak udało się pani wyjść spod opieki innych shinobi?

- Och, gdy Szósty ogłaszał alarm spałam. Obudziłam się niedawno i wszyscy gdzieś zniknęli. Przyszłam zobaczyć co to za zamieszanie. Więc o co chodzi?

- Możliwe, że zaatakuje nas Uchiha Sasuke. Nie wiem więcej niż to, że Naruto znalazł jakieś niepokojące wskazówki.

- Ach! Potomek Uchiha. Pamiętam go. Biedny chłopiec i taki ładny. Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że nasz Rokudaime także wyrósł na ślicznego młodzieńca. I inteligentnego!- zachichotał w myślach. Uwielbiał to.

- Tak, to już nie jest ten idiota z przeszłości, chociaż czasami tak się zachowuje.

- Doprawdy?- zapytał sceptycznie. Był taki sam jak zawsze. Tylko bardziej odpowiedzialny. Miał w końcu całą wioskę na głowie.- Czy są już jakieś wieści?

- Nie. Hyuuga jeszcze niczego nie wykryli. Obserwują wszystko promieniu dwóch kilometrów od wioski. Nie wiem co Naruto sobie myśli ale mógłby pomóc. W końcu ma chronić wioskę, poza tym to jego przyjaciel. Nawet Sakura pomaga.- powiedziała oskarżycielskim głosem.

- Może ma jakiś powód?- zapytał buntowniczo. Mówił im dlaczego nie może walczyć. Jemu też się to nie podoba, ale woli nie narażać się na miesięczny pobyt w szpitalu pobity przez dwie inkarnacje Furii. Ona się tylko uśmiechnęła jednym kącikiem ust.

- Naprawdę pani go lubi, prawda?- zapytała retorycznie.- Nie tylko pani, ale ja nie mogę mu wybaczyć pewnej rzeczy. Niech pani już idzie do schronu.

- Dobrze, dziecko. Dziękuję.

I odszedł zastanawiając się czego nie może mu wybaczyć Tenten. Zrobił jej coś kiedyś ? W każdym razie nie poszło tak jak tego chciał, ale jeszcze nic straconego. Teraz przemienił się w Sakurę. Ona nie powinna mieć problemów z wyjściem poza bramę. W zmienionej postaci wrócił pod główną bramę. Ignorując dziewczynę z drużyny Gaia, poszedł prosto do Hinaty. Ona będzie wierzyć w słowa, a nie w rozpoznaną przez oczy czakrę.

-Witaj, Hinata.

- Och, Sakura. Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Byłam u Naruto i mam nowe zadanie. Jako dziecko mam wyjść poza bramę i spatrolować okolicę. Dodatkowo wspomniał, że mamy Taka nie może się dowiedzieć, że ich oczekujemy. Przez Karin i jej zdolności sensoryczne nie będzie to łatwe, ale musimy się postarać. Przekaż to wszystkim.- Był z siebie dumny. Zapamiętał jak różowo włosa mówiła o tym, że Karin jest sensorem. To naprawdę zasługuję na pochwałę.

- Ale to niebezpieczne!

- Nie martw się. Za chwilę wrócę!

Kolejne Henge i kolejna postać. Mały, może czteroletni chłopiec o zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach. Naśladując dziecko, wybiegł wesoło zza bramy podskakując. W końcu zauważył tą kałużę o której pisał Sai. Zebrał czakrę w stopach i z całym impetem w nią wskoczył. Tak jak myślał, kałuża zaraz zamieniła się w oburzonego i nieźle wkurzonego Suigetsu. Po chwili wodny gość złapał dziecko za kark. Zapłakało.

- No proszę, proszę. Co my tu mamy?- zapytał z sadystycznym uśmiechem.- Czyżbym znalazł pierwszą ofiarę? Zobaczymy co powie Sasuke, gdy zobaczy takiego dzieciaka jak ty. Idziemy! Na szczęście nie ma tej rudej małpy.

Nie dokładnie o to chodziło w tym planie. Naruto zakładał, że owszem da się złapać, ale zaraz po tym wyskoczą inni. Tak jak jego porywacz powiedział: na szczęście nie ma Karin. Gdyby była, to raz dwa by mnie zdemaskowała. 'Żaden dorosły ninja nie ma takiej czakry jak ja, a co dopiero dziecko. Nie wspominając już o Kuramie. Ale fartem zobaczę kryjówkę Taki. Może nie będzie tak źle. Do cholery! Jestem Hokage na litość boską! Na pewno nie będzie źle, przecież umiem się obronić! Tym bardziej, że mam element zaskoczenia.' Myślał trzeźwo. Nie dane jednak mu było zobaczyć drogi, przez opaskę zasłaniającą oczy. Po jakimś czasie dotarli na miejsce. Materiał zdjęto mu w środku, przez co mógł poznać że są w jaskini na południe od wioski. Często po misjach przychodzili tu z Sakurą. Tak jak się spodziewał został zaprowadzony do głównej izby. Wszedł i zobaczył Sasuke siedzącego przy stole, przeglądającego jakieś zwoje i Juugo karmiącego ptaki.

- Co tak długo, Suigetsu? Miałeś tylko wykonać rozeznanie.- zapytał znudzonym głosem brunet.

- Taa, sorry szefie ale wygląda na to, że mnie zauważyli. Ten czarny z drużyny Copy Ninja znowu patrolował z powietrza. A potem wskoczył na mnie ten dzieciak.- pchnął go w stronę 'szefa'. Ten spojrzał na mnie dziko i z powrotem zignorował.

- Trzeba go wypytać. Potem wypuścić.

- Coo? Dlaczego?- zawył Sui.

- Bo Karin się spóźnia. Dopóki jej nie będzie nie zaatakujemy Konohy i nie możemy dopuścić, by on nas znaleźli. A tak się na pewno stanie, gdy zaczną szukać dzieciaka.

- Zawsze psujesz zabawę!

- Hn.- odpowiedział i zwrócił się do Naruto.- Gdzie jest Naruto?

- Pe… pewnie w domu. Ostatnio dużo śpi. Mama się o niego martwi.- udał przestraszonego dzieciaka.

- Mama?- brwi Sasuke drgnęły, jednak opanował się i znów przybrał chłodną maskę drania.

- No tak. Naruto to mój braciszek. Urodził się dwa miesiące temu.

- Pytam o Uzumaki Naruto.

- Nie wiem. Zwykle chodzi na misję ze starą drużyną. Przynajmniej mój tata tak mówi. Jest świetnym shinobi!

- Tak, na pewno.- zbył go.- A starszyzna?

- Nie wiem nic! Nie widziałem ich od pogrzebu jakiegoś shinobi siedem miesięcy temu!

Uchiha westchnął ciężko i spojrzał zimno na Suigetsu.

- Jak już kogoś porywasz, to wybadaj czy ma jakieś przydatne informacje. Wypuść bachora. Zbytnio mi kogoś przypomina.

- Hai!

Znowu przewiązano mu opaskę naokoło głowy i po chwili znów był na drodze prowadzącej do Konohy. Sam. Bez kałuż i innych ludzi. Szybko pobiegł do bramy, zmieniając się po drodze w siebie. Stanął przed Hyuuga Hiashim.

- Sprawdź jaskinię na południu, cztery kilometry stąd.- Naruto zauważył szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia białe oczy, które mimo tego wykonały rozkaz.

- Rzeczywiście są. Trójka. Skąd wiedziałeś?

-Porwali mnie. Nie ma wśród nich sensora, więc musimy działać szybko. Wasza rola się tutaj kończy. Dziękuję.

- Hai!- odszedł zbierając klan.

- ANBU!- zawołał i za moment obok niego wyrósł jeden z nich.- W jaskini na południu wioski znajduje się Taka. Przyprowadzić ich do mnie. Wspomóżcie się czwartym szeregiem. Wykonać!

- HAI!

Teraz trzeba wszystkich odwołać. Podszedł do trzeciego szeregu, do Kakashiego.

- Co się dzieje? Gdzie Hyuuga?

- Odwołałem. W tej chwili ANBU i czwarty szereg zmierzają po Takę. Odwołaj resztę ludzi oprócz Geninów. Dopóki Sasuke nie będzie spokojnie siedział w moim gabinecie dopóty pierwszy stopień zagrożenia będzie obowiązywał. Wracam do siebie czekać na tego kretyna.

Odwrócił się i odszedł zostawiając swojego, niezadowolonego, dawnego senseia. Odetchnął głęboko. Czekał go długi i męczący tydzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto chodził z jednego końca pokoju do drugiego. _Teme pomógł mi pokonać Madarę i Juubiego, a ja posłałem po niego ANBU i moich shinobi, których i tak jest mało po wojnie! Nie może być! Idę po tego drania! _Postanowił, myśląc intensywnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko on mógł pokonać Sasuke, że tylko on był od niego silniejszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak głupi i posłał swoich ludzi na pewną śmierć! A jeszcze mniej rozumiał Sasuke! Przecież pomógł wygrać wojnę! Taka zostałaby potraktowana łagodnie, a może nawet uniewinniona. Westchnął i przebrał się po raz kolejny tego dnia. Narzucił biały płaszcz ANBU, ale tym razem wybrał maskę neko. Nie chciał, by jego dawny przyjaciel rozpoznał go tak szybko, a na pewno by się tak stało gdyby pokazał mu się w masce kitsune.

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? –odezwał się nagle Kurama z jego wnętrza.

- Jestem. Wiesz, że to moje marzenie.- odpowiedział odwracając się do niego przodem.

- Nie. Twoim marzeniem było zostać Hokage.- stwierdził.- A teraz gdy się spełniło, narażasz bezpieczeństwo wioski dla tego bachora Uchiha.

- Kurama?

- Hmm?

- Idź już spać, proszę. Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że on nie jest bachorem i jest tego warty. Chociaż na czas przebywania z nim będę musiał umieszczać cię w klatce, by nie mógł cię przejąć.

- Klatka nic nie da.

- Mam nową technikę.- uśmiechnął się chytrze.- Rozumiesz tą konieczność, prawda?

- Tak. Nie martw się tym i teleportuj się tam zanim ci ludzi pozabija. Obudź mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy ciebie też będzie chciał zabić. Branoc.

- Mogę się bronić! Jestem silny!- krzyknął, a Lis tylko przewrócił oczami.- Miłej drzemki!- zawołał i znów znalazł się w biurze, ubrany w strój ANBU. Szybko przeteleportował Tsunade do jej domu i ponownie złożył pieczęcie.

Wylądował przed ubranym w ubranie kapitana, Yamato. A może powinnam powiedzieć Tenzou. Odkąd poznał technikę Latającego Boga Piorunów swojego ojca, wszystkie techniki teleportacji stały się jego ulubionymi. A że techniki Yondaime uczył się od samego OŻYWIONEGO Minato, stał się w tym prawdziwym ekspertem. Nawet Kurama zdawał się to lubić. Ale używał jej głównie do błyskawicznego przemieszczania w nagłych sytuacjach, więc Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Rasengan dalej zajmowały zaszczytne, pierwsze miejsce na jego osobistej liście ulubionych technik.

- Raport.- zażądał.

- Na razie atakuje samo ANBU, czwarty szereg pozostaje z tyłu. Jednak sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. Mamy coraz więcej zabitych.

- Dobrze. Od teraz ja się zajmuję sprawą. Odwołaj wszystkich i razem ze swoim zespołem, Shikamaru i Sakurą czekajcie na mnie w moim gabinecie.- rozkazał.- O! I niech Sakura nie zapomni mojego ochraniacza.- uśmiechnął się pod maską.

- HAI!- krzyknął Yamato i zabrał się za wykonywanie rozkazu.

Westchnął i wszedł. Powoli kierując się do głównej izby, zrozumiał, że Yamato miał rację. Gdzie nie spojrzeć trupy jego najlepszych ludzi zabitych głównie przez Sasuke. Nie było widać by któryś z nich był robotą Juugo, a nieliczni mieli ślady gładkiego cięcia świadczące o doświadczeniu i precyzji Suigetsu. Wszedł do głównej izby i zaznał deja vu. Wszyscy byli w tych samych pozycjach, gdy był tu pod Henge no Jutsu. Jedyną różnicą było to, że zamiast czytać, brunet czyścił z krwi katanę. Zauważyli go. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego unosząc brew. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może być tak głupi, by rzucić mu wyzwanie. Odchrząknął w celu zmienienia nieznacznie głosu.

- Wyzywam cię. Jeśli nie wrócisz ze mną do wioski, sprowadzę cię siłą!- zagroził, ale po namyśle postanowił dodać jedno zdanie gwoli wyjaśnienia.- Rozkaz Hokage.

Suigetsu wybuchł śmiechem, a Sasuke tylko pogardliwie prychnął. Juugo natomiast się nie odzywał. Stał tam patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. Wiedział, że nie wiedzieli że przed nimi stoi teraz Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, ale jak mogli ignorować siłę shinobi Liścia?! W tym momencie strasznie był zadowolony z faktu posiadania maski. Ukrywała ona głupi, jakże dający okazję do kpiny, wyraz jego twarzy. Przyjął pozycję bojową. W szerokim rozkroku i ręce na wysokości ramion, z szybkim dostępem do katany. Usłyszał westchnięcie.

- Jesteś głupi. Naprawdę chcesz z nim walczyć? Nie widziałeś swoich koleżków po drodze?- zapytał Suigetsu zdejmując swój Kubikiribocho z pleców.- Powinieneś zrezygnować z wędrówki tutaj po natknięciu się na pierwsze ciało. GIŃ!- rzucił się na blondyna z żądzą krwi w oczach i sadystycznym uśmieszkiem, ale po chwili został odrzucony na przeciwległą ścianę. Wszyscy patrzyli na sprawcę tego zachowania- Sasuke.- Ej! Co ty robisz?!- zawołał obolały białowłosy.

- Zamknij się.- odpowiedział brunet i odwrócił się w stronę przebranego Naruto.

**POV NARUTO**

Dopiero w tym momencie mogłem NAPRAWDĘ zobaczyć jego twarz. Wcześniej była ukryta w cieniu lub półcieniu. Jak on się zmienił! Jednak muszę przyznać że na lepsze. Blada, kremowa skóra tak idealnie kontrastująca z kruczoczarnymi włosami i równie ciemnymi oczami. Jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły przez co nabrał jeszcze bardziej męskiego wyglądu. Jego ciało też było lepiej zbudowane, niż podczas naszej walki z Juubim. Był wyższy i bardziej muskularny, chociaż w przyjemny sposób. Daleki od odrażającej muskulatury Raikage. Jednym słowem był zajebiście przystojny. Nawet ja, ten który stracił miłość tak niedawno i nie był zainteresowany ponownym związkiem, musiałem to przyznać. Ciemne oczy przypatrywały mi się w cichej kontemplacji! OCZY! Kuso! Jak zobaczy moje oczy, to będzie po moim przebraniu! Szybko je zamknąłem i ruchem oka pod powieką wykonałem pieczęć wyobrażając sobie siebie z fioletem oczu Suigetsu. Ponownie je otworzyłem, modląc się by zadziałało. Wiele osób mi mówiło, że mam zbyt rozpoznawalne oczy jak na misje ANBU. Szczerze mówiąc ignorowałem ich, nie widząc w swoim kolorze tęczówek nic wyjątkowego. Po prostu niebieskie. Ale teraz wolałem nie ryzykować i po raz pierwszy wykonałem tą technikę. Sasuke dalej na mnie patrzył. W końcu doskoczył do mnie patrząc mi w oczy przez otwory w masce i sprawiając, że byłem cały napięty jak struna. Jednak dobrze zrobiłem zmieniając kolor oczu.

- Co wiesz o Naruto?- zapytał władczym tonem. Znów pytał o mnie. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że się zdziwiłem, prawda?

- Uzumaki Naruto?- spytałem, chcąc się upewnić. Przytaknął.- Zwykły chuunin. Chodzi na misje sam albo pod dowództwem joninów. Jednak po pokonaniu przez was Juubiego i Madary to we wiosce bardzo wiele dzieci zostało nazwane waszym imieniem.- skrzywił się na to oświadczenie.

- Kto cię przysłał?

- Mówiłem. Jestem tu z rozkazu Gondaime Hokage.

- Słyszałem, że pół roku temu wybrali nowego. Poza tym na górze z twarzami trwają pracę nad szóstą. Kto?

- Nara Shikamaru. Po wojnie wszyscy, którzy przeżyli dostali wyższe tytuły lub wynagrodzenie w przypadku joninów. Jednak Shikamaru – sama został mianowany Hokage ze względu na swoją inteligencję i zmysł strategiczny. Chociaż ma Haruno Sakurę jako jego prawą rękę i przypomnienie, że ma pracować, a nie spać.

- Sakura?- zastanowił się.- Zabierz mnie do Hokage!- zarekomendował.

- CO? Oszalałeś? Mieliśmy napaść na Konohę i zniszczyć Hokage, a nie iść do niego na herbatkę! To po to Karin poszła na zwiad!- krzyknął Suigetsu.

- Zamknij się, albo twoja woda posmakuje mojej błyskawicy.- warknął Sasuke, nie zauważając mojego nagłego zesztywnięcia po usłyszeniu wrzasków białowłosego. Jak ja się cieszę, że ich wykryłem przed atakiem na wioskę!

- Suigetsu ma rację. Przygotowywaliśmy się długo do tego ataku, a teraz chcesz to wszystko zaprzepaścić.- dodał spokojnie Juugo.

- Hn.- odparł do niego Sasuke. Znów się odwrócił do mnie.- Zabierz.

- Oczywiście. Rączki, proszę.- powiedziałem, a oni wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z pytaniem w oczach.- Muszę was skuć, by zabrać was przed oblicze wielkiego Hokage.- brunet przewrócił oczami.

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Jeśli chcesz mnie skuć, musisz mnie pokonać.

Westchnąłem. Miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. W tym wypadku nawet gdyby Sasuke zaatakował mnie Susanoo albo/i swoim Mangekyo, ja nie mogę użyć ani Rasenshurikena, ani Trybu Mędrca, ani, a może przede wszystkim, mocy Bijuu. Zostają mi techniki wodne, błyskawicy, ognia i wiatru, ale tylko te których nie zna. Czyli jakieś dwie. Naprawdę żałuję, że nie chciałem się nauczyć panowania nad czakrą, by uzyskać super siłę jak Sakura i babunia, kiedy Obaachan chciała mnie nauczyć. Jednak muszę zwyciężyć! Odskoczyłem i wyciągnąłem katanę. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wyjął swoją, którą naładował Chidori. Moja była tak naprawdę ostrzem czakry, więc podziałałem na nią wiatrem. Nic nie było widać jako, że wiatr jest niewidoczny. Starliśmy się. O dziwo jego przyboczni nam nie przeszkadzali. Muszę to jak najszybciej zakończyć, by nagle nie zachciało mu się aktywować Mangekyo Sharingana. Nasza walka nie była niczym niezwykłym. Jako, że chciałem na szybko to wykorzystałem jego nieuwagę i kopnąłem go w jego męskość, gdy zwiększał siłę Chidori na mieczu. Każdy facet, nawet niewiadomo jak odporny na ból, po taki ciosie leżałby na posadce, więc nie lekceważyłem bruneta i od razu zatrzasnąłem mu na nadgarstkach kajdany czakry. Na szyi także, bo pamiętałem o jego zdolności przenoszenia Chidori na całe ciało. Potem walka z Suigetsu i Juugo, ale to było nic. Wielce zadowolony, dotknąłem każdego z nich i teleportowałem się z nimi wprost do mojego biura. Znalazłem się przed swoim własnym biurkiem z Shikamaru siedzącym za nim i Sakurą po jego prawicy. Prawie się roześmiałem. Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego jak pasują do mojej bajeczki opowiedzianej Tace.

- Jesteś już!- Sakura rzuciła mi się w ramiona. Ach…. Kiedyś oddałbym za to wszystko. Zanim uświadomiłem sobie swoją orientację.- I żyjesz!

Serio, ta jej wiara we mnie zadziwia mnie. Spojrzałem na Takę i posadziłem ich na kanapę stojącą na tą okazję przed moim biurkiem. Anulowałem technikę zmiany koloru oczu i zdjąłem maskę i płaszcz. Kątem oka zauważyłem dobrze ukryte szok i niedowierzanie na twarzy Sasuke i obojętność na twarzach jego podwładnych. Ubrałem mój standardowy mundur Hokage, wziąłem z wyciągniętej ręki Sakury mój ochraniacz i przejąłem mój kapelusz władzy od Shikamaru. Usiadłem na jego miejscu, a on stanął koło mnie.

- Była Tenten. Prosiła o wcielenie do ANBU i pierwszą misję. Wysłałem ją na szkolenie.- zaraportował Shika.

- Świetnie! Byłem ciekaw ile jej zajmie ta decyzja.- odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, zawiązując ochraniacz na czole.

- Naruto, wszystko w porządku?- spytała Sakura. No tak. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy byłem dość… depresyjny i poważny. Musiało ją zastanowić dlaczego się śmieję i jestem radosny. Ale ja po prostu cieszę się, że wypełniłem obietnicę złożoną jej i Nejiemu. I sobie przy okazji, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że od teraz będzie ciężko. Jeszcze proces Sasuke….

- Tak, dlaczego?- zapytałem retorycznie. Nawet nie musiałem patrzeć, by wiedzieć że obydwóch moich doradców wymieniło ze sobą spojrzenia.- Noooo…. To co teraz mam do zrobienia?- zapytałem Shikamaru. Czy mi się wydaję, czy spojrzał na mnie jak na kretyna?

- Radziłbym w pierwszej kolejności zająć się Taką.- zasugerował, a ja prawie palnąłem się dłonią w twarz.

- Racja. Przygotujcie wszystko, zaraz zjawię się tutaj razem z innymi Kage. Najpierw lecę do Suny. Przekazać coś?- zapytałem, ale oboje pokręcili głowami w zaprzeczeniu. Nie, to nie.- O właśnie, a gdzie Kakashi i jego zespół?

- Powiedział, że ma coś do roboty i zwolnił ludzi. Stwierdził, że my dwoje ci wystarczymy.

- BAKA!- krzyknąłem.- Sakura! Odwołaj alarm i shinobi. W międzyczasie zabierz Kakashie… albo nie. Osobiście to zrobię. Shikamaru masz do dyspozycji wszystkich shinobi, zastępco. Przygotuj pokój konferencyjny i pilnuj Taki. Będę za minutę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Pojawiłem się w Sunie. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc w korytarzy przed gabinetem Kazekage. Dobrym pomysłem było zostawić tutaj kunai. Zapukałem, a gdy usłyszałem ciche ale stanowcze „Wejść!" wbiegłem jak torpeda i rzuciłem się przyjacielowi na szyję. Zesztywniał, ale po chwili także mnie przytulił.

- Gaara! Jak ja się cieszę, że cię widzę!- zawołałem mu prosto do ucha. Odsunął mnie z lekkim grymasem na co zachichotałem.

- Ja także. Co cię sprowadza i w dodatku takiego… normalnego ciebie?- też był zaskoczony moją zmianą. Bywa.

- Przed chwilką złapałem Takę! Rusz tyłek, odwołaj ANBU i leć ze mną do Konohy! Znaczy się, najpierw musimy obskoczyć wszystkie wioski.

Bez komentarza zrobił co mówiłem i w kilka sekund był gotowy do drogi. Już mieliśmy wyruszać do Skały, gdy zatrzymała nas Temari mająca wiadomość dla Shikamaru. Obiecałem, że przekażę i w tej samej sekundzie staliśmy pod gabinetem Tsuchikage. Mniej więcej taka sama gadka tyle że z narzekaniem staruszka o jego plecach. Mizukage tak samo, no może oprócz wiadomości że postanowiła dać szansę Chojuro. Może w końcu przestanie się wkurzać o każdą wzmiankę o małżeństwie czy zaręczynach. W końcu zawitaliśmy pod gabinet samego Raikage. Akurat, gdy miał ochotę rzucić krzesłem w ścianę, która naturalnie nie wytrzymała i krzesło przeszło 5 cm obok nas, tworząc piękną dziurę koło drzwi. Lekko wychyliłem głowę zza rogu dziury i popatrzyłem. Tak jak myślałem, powodem złości staruszka był Bee. Nic nowego, ale dla bezpieczeństwa schowałem się z powrotem.

- NIE CHOWAJ SIĘ TAM HOKAGE, ALBO NASTĘPNE KRZESŁO BĘDZIE DLA CIEBIE!- wrzasnął i już niemiałem wyjścia. Musiałem wejść. Stanąłem obok Killera, czując jak Hachibi i Kyuubi się kłócą. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Yo, Naruto przyjacielu mój, czemu przychodzisz do nas, przecież mamy po-kój!- zarapował drugi jinchuuriki tańcząc w charakterystycznym stylu, i dając mi żółwika do przybicia.

- Co cię sprowadza?- zapytał Raikage, uspakajany przez nową asystentkę. Naprawdę przykro mi z powodu Mabui, Shikaku i Inoichi. A także innych shinobi, którzy zginęli przez tą przeklętą Bijuudamę.

- Mamy Takę!- zawołałem ze świecącymi z podniecenia oczyma. Też chyba zauważył moją zmianę, bo przyjrzał mi się dokładniej.- Inni Kage czekają w korytarzu na ciebie i na mnie w celu podróży do Konohy. Musimy zdecydować co zrobić z więźniami.

- Kara śmierci! Skrzywdzili Bee!- zawołał.

- Nie! Pamiętaj o walce z Juubim!- zaprotestowałem.

- Panowie, chyba nie będziecie się kłócić przy damie! Właśnie po rozwiązanie waszej kłótni mieliśmy wszyscy udać się do Konohy.- zawołała Mizukage.

- Racja. Wracajmy.- przytaknąłem.

Zgarnąłem wszystkich wkoło siebie, tak by chociaż kawałkiem ciała ich dotykać i przy akompaniamencie rapu Bee, przenieśliśmy się wprost do mojego gabinetu. Zaprowadziłem ich do pokoju konferencyjnego, modląc się by ze wszystkim się wyrobili i żeby Taka wciąż była bezpiecznie zakuta. Na szczęście moje obawy były fałszywe, więc wszyscy Kage usiedli przy połowie okrągłego stołu. Przy drugiej połowie siedziała Taka pod czujnym wzrokiem Shiki i Sakury. Przy wejściu stało dwóch ANBU.

- Shikamaru, Sakura, usiądźcie jeśli chcecie. Coś mi mówi, że nie będzie to trwało krótko.- odezwałem się z lekkim grymasem.

- Tak jak twój powrót! Minuta też coś!- prychnęła Sakura.- Przekroczyłeś czas o następne tyle!

- Oh…. Były drobne… komplikacje w Chmurze. Ale wracajmy do tematu.- wytłumaczyłem, drapiąc się nerwowo w kark.- Otwieram pierwszy sąd Sojuszniczych Pięciu Wielkich Nacji. Dzisiaj decydować będziemy o losie obecnych tu: dowódcy grupy oraz ostatniego członka potężnego klanu Konohy Uchiha Sasuke, spadkobiercy Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Mgły Hozuki Suigetsu oraz umiejącego gromadzić naturalną energię Juugo. Oprócz nich sądzona będzie także nieobecna Uzumaki Karin, moja krewna, sensor i medyk-ninja. Rozpoczynamy posiedzenie!

Wszyscy, łącznie z Taką, patrzyli n mnie jak na kosmitę. No, przecież to mój obowiązek otwierać takie zebrania na moim terenie, więc o co im chodzi? Usiadłem z godnością i oddałem głos Raikage, wiedząc że aż się rwie do wygłoszenia swojego zdania.

- Jako Raikage Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurze, żądam kary śmierci dla przestępców takiej rangi jak oni. Są to zbiegli ninja mający niegdyś kontakty z Akatsuki i którzy zaatakowali mojego ototou. Śmierć dla nich!

- Eee… dziękujemy Raikage.- powiedziałem zaszokowany emocjonalną przemową staruszka.- Mizukage?

- Dziękuję.- odpowiedziała.- Doceniam robotę, którą wykonali dla dobra świata shinobi, a także w celu zakończenia wojny, dlatego nie zgadzam się z moim przedmówcą. Nie da się ukryć, że jako Mizukage Kirigakure może kierować mną chęć ocalenia jednego z rodaków, ale patrząc na całokształt nie sądzę że adekwatną karą byłaby śmierć. Mimo tak wielu zabitych. Jestem za zostawieniem ich przy życiu.

- Dziękuję. Tsuchikage?- oddałem głos ponownie.

- Ja, Tsuchikage Skały jestem już stary. I z powodu mojego wieku mam z was, bachorów, największe doświadczenie. Najwięcej również widziałem i najwięcej ludzi, ludzi legend, znałem. Wiem, że mój czas się kończy, dlatego jestem rad, że do mojego kanonu legend mogę dodać obecnego Hokage i siedzącego przed nami Uchihę. Jako, że obaj wywodzicie się ze starych i szanowanych rodów, które wywodzą się w prostej linii od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, nie będzie nietaktem jeśli coś stwierdzę. Uzumaki Naruto. Masz korzenie Senju ze strony ojca, Uchiha Sasuke, ty za to jesteś Uchiha. Widząc was, to tak jakbym widział Hashiramę i Madarę. Wierzę, że jesteście ich następcami. Dlatego właśnie nie mogę się zgodzić na ułaskawienie Taki. Nie chcę, by na świecie gdzie żyją moje dzieci i wnuki panował następny Madara, a ten chłopak ma do tego predyspozycje. Mimo braku zdolności sensorycznych mogę wyczuć jego złowrogą czakrę, dlatego chcę dla nich kary śmierci.

Zastanowiłem się nad jego słowami. Nie on pierwszy mi powiedział, że jesteśmy jak Ichidaime Hokage i Uchiha Madara. Niektórzy nawet twierdzili, że on i Sasuke są jak dwie krople wody. Podobni. Zarówno w wyglądzie jak i w charakterze. I ostatnie słowa Tsuchikage. Złowroga czakra. To mi przypomina słowa Kuramy podczas pierwszego spotkania z draniem po trzech latach treningu. _Czakra bardziej złowroga niż Uchiha Madara. _ Tak wtedy powiedział. Nie ważne. Zobaczmy co do powiedzenia ma Gaara.

- Kazekage, proszę.

- Jako shinobi, ale także jako Kazekage Suny jestem bardzo wdzięczny Naruto i Uchiha, za pozbycie się tak przerażającej kreatury jaką był Juubi i jego równie paskudny jinchuuriki. Mimo walk i rywalizacji wszyscy widzieli jak doskonale współpracują ze sobą w obliczu zagrożenia. Wszyscy się zgadzamy, że Naruto jest wcieleniem Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, więc pozwólmy mu dowieść tego raz jeszcze pozwalając by zajął się nienawiścią Uchihy. Wiem, co mówię, ponieważ kiedyś byłem taki sam, ale właśnie obecny Hokage mnie zmienił i stał się moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Dlatego jestem za utrzymaniem ich przy życiu. Takie jest moje zdanie, chociaż wiem, że głos Naruto będzie decydujący.- usiadł.

Kuso! Jeden twierdzi, że jestem następnym Hashiramą, a drugi od razu że Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. A co tam! Stwierdźmy od razu, że jestem Kami-sama. Przecież Nagato się z niego uważał, to co, ja nie mogę?Przecież to zebranie nie miało być o mnie! Głupi Kage. I mimo ich głosów dalej nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Musze mieć jeszcze jakąś podporę zanim uznam ich za winnych czy niewinnych.

- Dziękuję. Teraz powinienem mieć swój głos, ale chcę usłyszeć jeszcze opinie ludzi których kocham i cenię. Zacznę od kobiety, a zarazem mojej przyjaciółki i towarzyszki z drużyny. Sakura, proszę.- powiedziałem pewnie patrząc na osłupiałych ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Lekko wybita z równowagi i zaszokowana Sakura wstała.

- To zaszczyt mieć głos w tak ważnej sprawie. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, zaraz po akademii tworzyłam Drużynę 7 razem z Naruto i Sasuke. Byłam kompletnie zakochana w Sasuke i ignorowałam Naruto negując jego siłę i inteligencję. Był słaby. Wszyscy, którzy go znają mogą to potwierdzić…

- Nie byłem słaby! Byłem tylko słabo wygimnastykowany!- zaprzeczyłem w oburzeniu, przerywając jej.

- Ale mogą także potwierdzić, że był najbardziej wytrzymały, najciężej trenował i wskutek tego najszybciej rósł w siłę.- wznowiła, ignorując mnie.- Pokazał świetny styl na egzaminie gdy pokonał Nej… eee… geniusza z poprzedniego roku.- zabolało. Zmieniła, bo chyba zauważyła moją reakcję. Szybko obtarłem zabłąkane łzy.- Sasuke także rósł w siłę, ale wolniej przez co był zirytowany i chodził cały czas wkurzony. Dlatego dołączył do Orochimaru. Wtedy Naruto złożył mi obietnicę, której dziś dotrzymał. Wtedy gdy po ich walce w Dolinie Końca leżał w szpitalu, podjęłam decyzję, że nie będę już chować się za ich plecami. Decyzję, która doprowadziła mnie do perfekcji w leczeniu i kontroli czakry. W lata, gdy Sasuke był u Orochimaru, a później Akatsuki, Naruto wspierał mnie. Zauważyłam jego siłę, a niedługo po mnie wszyscy inni. Podczas, gdy Naruto dbał o wioskę i przyjaciół, Sasuke biegał za bezsensowną zemstą, która okazała się kłamstwem. Wykonanie jej wywołało kolejną chęć zemsty- na Wiosce i jej mieszkańcach. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że moja miłość do niego nie może istnieć. Nie mogę kochać tak okropnego człowieka. Dopiero na wojnie, gdy okrzyknięto nas nową trójką Legendarnych Sanninów, zrozumiałam, że już dawno przestałam go darzyć miłością. Teraz mam innego ukochanego i przyjaciół, oraz Naruto, który zawsze mnie będzie wspierać, chociaż jest kretynem.- uśmiechnęła się.

- HEJ!- zawołałem. Jak to możliwe że raz jestem bohaterem, a za chwilę kretynem?

- Dlatego jestem za karą, chociaż nie tak drastyczną. Musimy brać pod uwagę, że to władze wioski przyczyniły się do tego jaki się stał.

- Dziękuję. Shikamaru, jako główny strateg oraz mój zaufany doradca masz moje zaufanie, a twoja decyzja zostanie odebrana z szacunkiem.

- Powiedziałem to kiedyś, więc powtórzę też dziś. Mimo, że nie lubię Sasuke, to jest on naszym kompanem, jednym z shinobi Liścia. Mimo że popełnił wiele strasznych i haniebnych zbrodni, to jednak pomógł nam, a nie Madarze i Obito. Nie zapominajmy, że wygraliśmy tą wojnę dzięki Naruto, ale także dzięki pomocy Taki. Wnoszę o nieskazywanie ich na śmierć.

- Dziękuję i proszę o chwilę czasu do namysłu.- odpowiedziałem i wziąłem ciasteczko z talerza przede mną.

Jedząc je rozmyślałem o za i przeciw odnośnie wypuszczenia Sasuke. Więcej było głosów za, ale nie mogę zignorować Raikage i Tsuchikage. Gdybym powiedział, że mój głos ich ułaskawia, to właśnie ci dwaj przywódcy wybieraliby karę. Jednak, gdybym postanowił odwrotnie to kara byłaby już z góry narzucona. Nie chcę tracić przyjaciela. Już mu kiedyś mówiłem, że tylko ja mogę udźwignąć ten ciężar nienawiści, który nosi. I to ja będę tym, który go zabije. A on będzie tym, który zabije mnie. Podjąłem decyzję. Wstałem.

- Decyzja podjęta.- oznajmiłem.- Jako Hokage Konohagakure no Sato , ogłaszam, że moim głosem Taka pod dowództwem Uchiha Sasuke zostaje zwolniona z kary śmierci. Jednakże przyznaję prawo do wymierzenia łagodniejszej kary Tsuchikage i Raikage. Będzie ona wymierzona po zaakceptowaniu jej większością głosów.- spojrzałem na Sasuke.- Wiesz dlaczego cię uniewinniłem? Bo nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Po pokonaniu przez ciebie Danzou powiedziałem ci coś. Powiedziałem, że tylko ja jestem w stanie wziąć od ciebie ten ciężar nienawiści, który nosisz w sercu. Wierzę w to i dlatego daję ci szansę. Ostatnią. Nie chcę tracić więcej bliskich mi osób. Zapamiętaj to.- powiedziałem ze łzami w oczach. Kuso! Jestem facetem, ale jak ktoś albo ja sam wspomnę o NIM to zaraz ryczę jak panienka. Usiadłem i machnąłem ręką w stronę Skały i Chmury dając im głos.

- Proponuję wysłać ich do obozu pracy!- zaproponował Raikage.

- A, przecież nie ma żadnych obozów pracy.- westchnąłem ciężko, zwracając się do niego po imieniu. Siedzimy tutaj już dwie godziny! Kończmy to!

- To może do jakichś prac? Typu budowa albo malowanie?

- A może praca przy rzeźbie Hokage?- zaproponował Tsuchikage.

- Wybaczcie, ale wolę to zlecić profesjonalistom. Nie chcę by moja twarz przypominała jakąś mieszankę małpy i hipopotama.- zareagowałem szybko. Przyszłe pokolenia mają mnie pamiętać jako największego Hokage w historii, ale chcę także by wiedziały, że nie wyglądał jak kupa wyjęta spod kowadła.

- Wnoszenie kamieni na szczyt góry?- zaproponował Tsuchikage.

- W jakim celu?- zapytał Gaara.

- Może łowienie ryb?- spytał Raikage.

- Z ich umiejętnościami shinobi?- zdziwiła się Mizukage.

- Ścinanie drzew?- propozycja Tsuchikage.

- Żartujesz?- powiedziałem z rozszerzonymi oczyma. Shinobi do drzew. To mi przypomina jedną z naszych misji rangi D zaraz po akademii.

- W takim razie się poddaję! Raikage, niech Shikamaru zadecyduje. W końcu jest synem Shikaku.

- Niech tak będzie! Dajemy wiarę Narze i zgadzamy się na każdą z jego decyzji.

- Ech…. Jakie to kłopotliwe.

Przewróciłem oczami. Caaaały Shika. Hmmm…. Z jednej strony to zawsze lepiej niż jakiś kolejny obóz pracy, ale z drugiej Shika nie lubi Sasuke. Kto wie, co wymyśli? Widziałem jak składa swój znak z dłoni. Myśli, czyli chwilkę poczekamy. Wziąłem dango i zacząłem jeść. Nagle przerwałem. A raczej ktoś mi przerwał.

- Kim jesteś?- zapytał Juugo. Serio? Przecież tyle razy było to powtarzane.

- Uzumaki Naruto, do usług!- zawołałem, na co większość zebranych się zmarszczyła. Oprócz Shiki i Sakury. Ta była zachwycona.

- Tak, wiem jak się nazywasz. Ale kim jesteś? Jak to możliwe, że wokół ciebie jest jednocześnie tyle smutku, tyle radości i tyle dobra?- zapytał. Po raz pierwszy nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.

- Też jesteś sensorem?- zapytałem.

- Nie. Juugo potrafi wyczuwać aury.- wyjaśnił Suigetsu. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich.

Wziąłem jeszcze jedno dango i popiłem je herbatą. Nagle wyczułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuję. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem wpatrujące się we mnie, głębokie, obsydianowe oczy Sasuke. Zabrzmi to banalnie ale gdy mój błękit spotkał się z jego czernią przez co przeszło przeze mnie fascynujący dreszcz. Spuściłem wzrok.

- Mam rozwiązanie, które zadowoli wszystkich.- powiedział Shika, przez co wszyscy skupili się na nim.- Proponuję, by Taka została rozdzielona do niektórych shinobi. Względem siły i umiejętności. W ten sposób Sasuke trafi do Naruto, Karin do Sakury, Suigetsu do Kakashiego, a Juugo do Yamato. Będą z nimi mieszkać i wykonywać normalne obowiązki. Będą chodzić na misję, ale będą pod kontrolą.

- Wspaniały pomysł!- wykrzyknęła Mizukage.

- Owszem. Ale dlaczego taki przydział?- zapytał Gaara.

- Naruto ma Sasuke, bo tylko on jest w stanie go powstrzymać.- powiedział na co usłyszałem pogardliwe prychnięcie.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, TEME!- krzyknąłem.- NIE JESTEŚ WCALE LEPSZY!

- Jestem. Zrozum to w końcu, Usuratonkachi.

- ZAMKNIJCIE się obydwaj!- krzyknęła Sakura, przez co w pokoju zapadłą ciężka cisza.- Kontynuuj i powiedz o Karin.

- Wydałem rozkaz złapania Karin podczas twojej nieobecności.- zwrócił się do mnie.- W najbliższych godzinach powinni ją dostarczyć. Karin do Sakury, ponieważ jest ona z klany Uzumaki, a sądząc po destrukcyjnej sile Kushiny i niekiedy Naruto, uważam że powinna być umieszczona u równie silnej kobiety. Nie mówiąc już o obecności Gondaime. Suigetsu do Kakashiego przez jego umiejętność władania mieczem, a także żywioł błyskawicy, którym się posługuje. Wszyscy wiedzą, że woda przewodzi prąd. Juugo do Yamato przez żywioł drewna zdolny do zatrzymania szału Juugo. Jednak przez to, że Yamato jest ANBU, Juugo też musi zostać wcielony. Wziąłbym go do siebie ale nie mogę z powodów osobistych. Tsuchikage, Raikage zgadacie się?- zapytał.

- Jak najbardziej.- odpowiedzieli. Wstałem , by zakończyć.

- W świetle wcześniejszych postanowień stwierdzam, że Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin oraz Juugo zostają poddani aresztowi domowemu u swoich nowych lokatorów. Po dwóch i pół godzinie, zamykam posiedzenie!- zawołałem i ciężko opadłem na krzesło.- Odtransportować was?

- Nie trzeba.- odpowiedziała Mizukage.

- Przejdę się.- powiedział Gaara.

- Dam radę.- Raikage.

- Chętnie skorzystam.- odparł Tsuchikage.

-Oczywiście.- powiedziałem.- Bądźcie tak dobrzy i odstawcie ich do joninów. Sasuke na górę proszę. Aaa! Temari mówi, że wpadnie na dniach. Pa!

I zniknąłem w kłębie dymu razem z zrzędliwym staruszkiem.


	5. Rozdział 5

A/N Przepraszam za długość, ale jestem chora i przez to pozbawiona weny. Mam nadzieję, że polubicie także ten rozdział, chociaż jest bardziej melancholijny niż pozostałe cztery.

Zapraszam  
Charlotte

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?- zapytał wciąż nieprzekonany Tsuchikage, gdy wylądowaliśmy w budynku administracyjnym Skały.

- Bardziej niż pewien. Proszę uwierz, że Sasuke nie będzie problemem. Czuję, że nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów, a także obiecuję sam go upilnować.- zapewniłem.

- Dalej nie jestem przekonany…

- Po prostu mi zaufaj. To wszystko.- uśmiechnąłem się i zniknąłem.

Wylądowałem przy głównej bramie wioski. Musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw zanim skonfrontuję się z moim dobrym przyjacielem. Poza tym trzeba zająć się sprawą Kakashiego. Baka! Jest moim byłym senseiem, ale w tej chwili jestem wyżej od niego i powinien wykonywać moje rozkazy, a nie je po prostu olewać! To tak, jakby Iruka rozkazywał mi! Chociaż, on jest wyjątkiem. Traktuję go jak starszego brata…. W każdym razie mam już dla mojego ukochanego sensei karę, która powinna wszystkich zadowolić. Babunia będzie mi na kolanach dziękować. Szybkim krokiem poszedłem w stronę szpitala. Odkąd Gai został ranny to Kakashi albo siedzi przy jego łóżku, albo czyta swoje książeczki na naszym polu treningowym. Gdy już na horyzoncie widziałem szpital, ktoś stanął z tyłu mnie. Ktoś o przerażającej czakrze. Westchnąłem ciężko. Dobrze wiedziałem kto, jedyny we wiosce, ma tak mroczną czakrę. I wkurzyłem się, bo ten ktoś miał na mnie czekać w moich kwaterach.

- Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytałem, nie odwracając się.

- Twoje pokoje są małe, ciasne i zbyt pstrokate, dobe.- odpowiedział lekceważąco.

- Dobrze to ująłeś – MOJE pokoje. Dostaniesz dzisiaj wieczorem swój i będziesz mógł z nim zrobić co będziesz chciał. Nawet przemienić na wzór kryjówki Orochimaru.- odwróciłem się do niego, tylko po to by ujrzeć pustkę. Malującą się w równym stopniu i na jego twarzy i w onyksowych oczach. Tak inne od znanych mi doskonale białych, ale także z niezwykłym Kekkei Genkai.

- Chcesz czegoś, młotku?- zapytał wyniośle, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

- Nic co mógłbyś mi dać.- smutno spuściłem wzrok, myśląc o Nejim. Nie, Sasuke nie mógł mi go przywrócić. Ogarnąłem się. Gdyby Sakura mnie teraz zobaczyła, znowu dostałbym od niej ochrzan, za rozdrapywanie rany.- Rusz tyłek, teme, i chodź ze mną. Mam cię pilnować, więc musisz pozałatwiać sprawunki razem ze mną.

Powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę wcześniejszego celu, wcale nie oglądając się za sobą. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną działo. Naprawdę się ucieszyłem, gdy Taka została uniewinniona. A teraz… teraz po prostu czuję ból i urazę na myśl, że będę dzielić mieszkanie z innym mężczyzną niż Neji. Mimo, że jest to mój najlepszy przyjaciel…. Usłyszałem za sobą miękkie kroki i mając pewność, że Sasuke podąża za mną, przyspieszyłem. Przeszliśmy przez próg drzwi szpitala, by zaraz znaleźć się w jego przestronnej i jasnej recepcji, połączonej z poczekalnią i przychodnią. Pomachałem do znajomej recepcjonistki Yoko i razem z Sasuke poszliśmy korytarzem do sali nr 73. Lekko zapukałem i otworzywszy drzwi, zobaczyłem ten sam widok co wczoraj. Kakahi czytający bazgroły Jiraiyi, siedzący nad nieprzytomnym Gaiem. Jiraiya…. Trzeba znów odwiedzić jego bezcielesny grób. Przynajmniej tak oddam należną mu cześć i miłość jako mojemu mistrzowi. To już tydzień od ostatniej wizyty na cmentarzu….

- Kakashi.- powiedziałem po prostu. Chciałem, by zwrócił na mnie i na bruneta uwagę. Podniósł wzrok na nas, jednak jego oczy pozostały takie same jak przed chwilą. Pełne bólu.

- Witaj Naruto i… oh… Sasuke.- wychrypiał. Czyżby się przeziębił?

- Jak z nim? Sakura go badała?- zapytałem pełny nadziei.

- Tak. Właśnie teraz ona i Gondaime przygotowują się do operacji. Jednak w jego obecnym stanie jest tylko 65% szans.- odpowiedział ze smutkiem.

- Rozumiem…. Gdy babcia wróciła z misji, Sakura mówiła, że zajmą się nim jutro. Pewnie powodu jego złego stanu Tsunade została wezwana szybciej.

- Możliwe. Chcesz coś, Naruto? Nie uwierzę, że pofatygowałeś się tutaj tylko po to by wypytać się o jego zdrowie mając Sakurę pod ręką i sprawę Taki na głowie. Więc?

- Cóż, faktycznie jest sprawa. A dotyczy ona twojego ignorowania moich rozkazów. To nie pierwszy raz i rozumiem, że martwisz się o Gaia, ale nie mogę tego dłużej tolerować. Jestem jednym z Kage i jako Hokage Liścia oczekuję od moich shinobi lojalności. PEŁNEJ lojalności. W ramach nagany pójdziesz do Sakury i wyznasz jej swoje uczucia, by uszy moje i Gondaime mogły nareszcie odpocząć od tego waszego jęczenia o nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Pamiętaj, że dowiem się czy to zrobiłeś, a nie dam wam marnować takiej szansy i sam jej powiem. Teraz zostaw te zboczone książeczki i idź sprawić, byś miał romans w prawdziwym życiu!- wykrzyknąłem ostatnie zdanie, czując narastający we mnie gniew. Idioci. Żeby marnować taką okazję!

Popatrzyłem na twarze przytomnych ludzi w pokoju i jedyne co dostrzegłem to szok u mojego byłego senseia i podniesiona brew Sasuke w wyrazie zdziwienia. Zignorowałem to i wściekły opuściłem szpital przez okno, nie dbając czy brunet za mną podąża czy nie. Pobiegłem od razu na pole treningowe. Na moje pierwsze pole treningowe, gdzie zostałem przywiązany do słupa, a gdzie teraz spływał wodospad pamiętający mój trening nad Rasenshuriken. Uśmiechnąłem się do tych wspomnień i wchodząc w Tryb Czakry Lisa, ulżyłem swojej wściekłości rzucając tą techniką w las po drugiej stronie wodospadu. Na szczęście nikt tam się nie zapuszcza. Wyszedłem z Trybu i patrzyłem na piękny i rozległy wybuch niszczący wszystko czego dotknął. Trochę przypomina dwunastoletniego mnie. Opadłem ciężko na ziemię.

- Ulżyło ci?- zapytał cicho, mocny i głęboki głos. Odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- Dlaczego się tak wściekłeś? To są ich sprawy.

- Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć jak mogą być takimi idiotami!- poderwałem się na nogi.- Oboje boją się odrzucenia, to jest śmieszne!

- Hn.- mruknął tylko, a ja westchnąłem. Czy on tylko potrafi wydawać ten dźwięk?

- Chodźmy już. Jeszcze odwiedzimy dwa miejsca i wracamy.- powiedziałem.

Rzuciłem się przed siebie biegiem marząc tylko o tym, by ten dzień się już skończył. Zwykle dni dla mnie są za krótkie, ale tan dłuży się niesamowicie. Przyspieszyłem i obejrzałem się za siebie. O dziwo Sasuke nie próbował uciec. Dziwne jak na niego. Zatrzymałem się pod kwiaciarnią Yamanaka. Zobaczyłem za ladą matkę Ino. Odkąd Inoichi zginął, a sama Ino się wyprowadziła, to dom i interes był na głowie pani Yamanaka. Powitałem ją.

- To co zwykle, Hokage-sama?- zapytała.

- Tak i nie.- odpowiedziałem.- Dzisiaj zamiast róż chcę narcyzy. Bardziej mi do niego pasują.

- Oczywiście.- powiedziała i przyszykowała kwiaty. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

- Dziękuję i powodzenia!- krzyknąłem.

Szybko opuściliśmy centrum wioski i poszliśmy na cmentarz. Jakimś cudem nie został zniszczony podczas Inwazji Paina, co wykorzystał Kabuto do utworzenia swojej bandy ożywieńców. Chociaż mogę dodać, że nie tylko on cieszył się z tego faktu. Najbardziej rodziny zmarłych. Przeszedłem przez bramę i natychmiast miałem znajomo zaciśnięte gardło. Od razu poczułem ten sam ból jaki czułem po śmierci mojego shishou i ukochanego. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu, ale dzielnie podszedłem do grobu Nejiego. Widać ktoś z jego rodziny był ostatnio, bo są świeże kwiaty i znicze. Położyłem narcyzy i przełykając gorzką gulę narastającą w gardle, przeszedłem alejką na dugą stronę cmentarza kierując się do grobu mistrza. Stanąłem nad nim i położyłem niezapominajki. Tylko ja, Kakashi i Obaachan dbaliśmy o ten grób. Na swoje nieszczęście nie pozostawił po sobie nic oprócz paru książek, niewielu fanów i wielu podziwiających go osób. Oprócz nas trzech nie miał żadnych kochających go osób. Zginął za teraźniejszy świat…. Obaj zginęli za teraźniejszy świat. Za panujący teraz pokój i harmonię. Tylko czy świat nie byłby lepszy, gdyby przeżyli? Teraz to nieważne, bo już nie powrócą. Można tylko pielęgnować pamięć o nich. O dzielnym Nejim, kochającym i kochanym, który obronił kuzynkę przed Juubim i odważnym Jiraiyi, ukochanym i najlepszym mistrzu, jednym z Legendarnych Sanninów, który nadał imię Rokudaime Hokage. Uroniłem jedną łzę. Jedną jedyną, zagubioną i ignorując ją i patrzącego na mnie Sasuke, sztywno opuściłem cmentarz.


	6. Rozdział 6

Przepraszam za tak dłuuugą zwłokę! Po prostu nie miałam weny i ona też w tym momencie umiera, nie widząc Waszych recenzji! Przepraszam raz jeszcze i miłej lektury!

Charlotte

Szedłem tępo przez ulice, odpowiadając na pozdrowienia i powitania. Czułem, że Sasuke idzie za mną. Dobrze. Nie miałbym siły jeszcze po niego wracać. Szczerze, co ja sobie myślałem tak się przed nim rozklejać? Jestem, do cholery, Hokage! W końcu! Muszę mu pokazać moją siłę i potęgę jako przywódcy, a nie starego siebie, którego znał. Nawet nie. On mnie takiego nie znał. Jego i moja wizja mnie całkowicie się różnią. W końcu zauważyłem zarys budynku, mojego miejsca pracy i domu. Żałuję tych wszystkich misji na których nie mogę być. Bycie Hokage jest niesamowite, ale nie można ruszać się z wioski. Przyspieszyłem lekko i psychicznie przygotowałem się na rozmowę z brunetem. Trzeba wszystko z nim obgadać, ale najpierw sprawy lokatorskie. Weszliśmy do budynku, kierując się od razu do mojego mieszkania na samej górze. Miałem nadzieję, że Shikamaru nas nie złapie. Odkąd pokłócił się z Temari jeszcze bardziej siedzi mi na głowie. Odetchnąłem dopiero po wejściu do domu. Tutaj nawet Sakura się nie zapuszcza. No może tylko kiedy zaśpię. Zdjąłem buty i usiadłem na zielono-turkusowej kanapie. Salon pomagała urządzać mi Hinata, więc jest prosto ale żywo. Ściany są beżowe, a meble mahoniowe z turkusowymi dodatkami. schowałem twarz w dłoniach, żeby się uspokoić przed rozmową. Poczułem jak kanapa się wygina pod ciężarem. Najwyraźniej Sasuke postanowił usiąść. Zaczynajmy.

- Masz ze mną mieszkać przez dłuższy czas dlatego oddaję ci pokój gościnny do dyspozycji. Urządź go i łazienkę przy nim jak chcesz. To małe mieszkanie, więc pokój leży zaraz koło mojego i kuchni. Naprzeciwko salon. Co do stopnia jaki przyjmą poszczególni członkowie Taki to jutro odbędzie się test. Będziecie walczyć z wszystkimi rangami. Od Genina do Specjalnego Jonnina. Wszystko jasne?- zapytałem w pośpiechu. Chyba nic nie pominąłem….

- Hn.- odpowiedział i wyszedł. Coś czuję, że to nie będzie łatwe pożycie.

Ze snu wyrwało mnie uczucie czegoś mokrego i zimnego. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy na Sasuke stojącego nade mną z pustym wiadrem i uśmiechającego się złośliwie. Teme wylał na mnie wodę! Nie odpuszczę. Zerwałem się z łóżka i przypiąłem bruneta do ściany, starając się zachować resztki kontroli, by nie przyłożyć mu jedną z technik ognia.

- TEME! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ? KUSO, JESTEM CAŁY MOKRY!- wydarłem się starając się włożyć w to całą energię. Nie podziałało. Dalej Naruto, opanuj się, nie możesz skrzywdzić jednego z podwładnych, przyjaciela…

- Budzę cię, Usuratonkachi.- odpowiedział lekceważąco. 1,2,

- WIDZĘ! ALE DLACZEGO TAK?!- 3,4,

- Bo to zabawne?- czy on mnie drażni? 5,6,

- COOOO?!- w mojej ręce zaczął wirować początkowy mini Rasengan. 7,8,

- Kuso, uspokój się. Sakura kazała cię obudzić, bo jesteś spóźniony. Teraz z łaski swojej ubierz się i zejdź do swojego gabinetu.- powiedział, patrząc na mnie.

Ma szczęście, drań jeden, że nie doliczyłem do dziesięciu. Szybko się ubrałem i zjadłem płatki. Sasuke musiał już czekać na dole, w biurze. Szybko zszedłem, jednak pod drzwiami zatrzymałem się. Słyszałem jak Sakura i Sasuke rozmawiają. Nie, że chcę podsłuchiwać, ale że akurat się napatoczyłem…

- I w ten sposób to działa. Teraz powiem ci o wszystkich, których znałeś z wioski. Zacznę od Ino. To durna świnia, ale jest już w ciąży z Chojim. Zaskoczenie, prawda? Teraz Kiba. Och Kiba i Hinata, to piękna historia. Ona, jako dziedziczka nie może poślubić nikogo spoza klanu, ale sprzeciwia się ojcu. Z drugiej strony Kiba, który walczy o nią z całego serca i przez to ma cały klan przeciwko sobie.- tak, to prawda. Ile nocy Hinata przepłakała z tego powodu…. Ale dlaczego Sakura opowiada o związkach wszystkich akurat Sasuke?- Wiem, co myślisz. Pewnie: Ale przecież Hinata kochała Naruto! Owszem, ale widzisz z nim jest inna sprawa. Zaraz dojdę. Ten Ten jest już wdową. Jej mąż umarł na misji zaledwie miesiąc temu. Lee jest szczęśliwy z mistrzem Gaiem, a Shino spotyka się z ładną dziewczyną ze sklepu zoologicznego. Mistrzyni Kurenai szczęśliwie wychowuje dziecko, a Sai jest z Gaarą. Shika jak pewnie się już domyśliłeś zaręczył się z Temari, która jest w ciąży i robi mu o to awantury. Natomiast ja i Kakashi… no cóż, to skomplikowane.- skończyła. Miałem przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

-Jasne. Powiedz mi lepiej czemu wczoraj na cmentarzu Dobe prawie ryczał.- zapytał Sasuke.

- Wziął cię na cmentarz?!- zapytała zaskoczona Sakura. Kuso, a co miałem zrobić jak się przypałętał? Wczoraj już musiałem iść!

- Taa, wczoraj. Co w tym dziwnego?

- Widzisz, Naruto nikogo nigdy nie bierze ze sobą. Nawet mnie i Sakurę odrzuca, kiedy chcemy z nim iść.- Shika też tam jest?!

- Nieważne. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego ryczał. To nie jest Usuratonkachi, którego znałem i chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.- powiedział dość stanowczo i zapadła cisza. Sasuke tak dba o mnie, czy o co chodzi? W końcu Sakura odchrząknęła.

- Masz rację. To nie jest już ten sam Naruto, ale może wrócić dzięki tobie. Na tobie był skupiony od początku i tylko ty możesz mu pomóc.

- Wciąż nie odpowiedzieliście na pytanie: dlaczego?- ponowił próbę. Błagam Sakura, nie…

- Naruto ma też swoje przejścia. Najpierw ty odszedłeś, potem zabito jego mistrza i na końcu, ze wszystkich ludzi, na wojnie zginął jego ukochany. Jakiś czas już z nim był. Byli szczęśliwi, mieli plany, ale wojna je im odebrała. To był Neji, Sasuke. Dlatego Naruto jest taki. Zniósł wiele śmierci jego przyjaciół i to było logiczne, że po którejś się załamie. Nadeszło to szybciej, bo zginął akurat Neji.- powiedziała, a moje serce się zacisnęło.

- Jeśli chcesz żyć albo być sprawny to lepiej przy nim o tym nie wspominaj. Nigdy nie wiadomo jak zareaguje. Raz wpada w depresję, którą Piąta i Sakura muszą łagodzić, a raz wpada w szał. Raz o mało nie zabił Saia za głupią uwagę.- Shikamaru ostrzegł, a mi się zrobiło głupio. Aż tak mi odwala? Postanowiłem wejść. Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli.- Witaj, Hokage.

- Naruto, Shika.- poprawiłem, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.- Co na dzisiaj?

- Kilka raportów, parę nowych misji do rozdania i nadanie rang Tace.

- Świetnie. Sasuke, usiądź na kanapę, a ty Sakura przyprowadź pozostałych.- poleciłem.

- Shika, zacznę od raportów, a ty idź i przyprowadź po czterech ludzi z każdej rangi na pole nr 3. Spotkam się tam z wami i Sasuke za niecałą godzinkę. - Jakie kłopotliwe…- mruknął ale posłusznie skierował się do wyjścia. Zawahał się.- Słyszałeś, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz? Myślałem, że nie było mnie czuć.- zapytałem szczerze zdziwiony. Ja i Kurama byliśmy mistrzami w technikach szpiegowskich po wojnie. Poza tym okazało się, że mogę przejąć niektóre z jego lisich cech jak cichy chód lub świetny słuch.

- Nie było. Jak zawsze perfekcyjnie, ale zapomniałeś o reakcjach czakry Kuramy. Pamiętaj, że je wyczuwam.

- Więc wiedziałeś cały czas?- zdenerwowałem się.

- Tak. - Dlaczego w takim razie prowadziliście dalej waszą uroczą rozmówkę o moich… uczuciach?!

- Było ci to potrzebne. Naruto, wiesz że ani Sakura ani ja nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy, tylko pomóc. Świadomość punktu widzenia kogoś innego niż twój własny pomoże ci.- powiedział, a ja tylko schowałem twarz w dłonie. Ostatnio to mój standardowy gest.- Jesteś kłopotliwy, tak samo jak cała ta sprawa. Idę załatwić ludzi, pomogę ci i przeniesiesz mnie do Suny. Muszę pogadać z Temari.

- Nie ma sprawy.- wymamrotałem niewyraźnie, zgadzając się na jego… cóż… polecenie. Wyszedł, a ja zostałem w tej samej pozycji.

- Pozwalasz mu sobą tak rządzić?- zapytał nagle Sasuke. Poderwałem głowę.

- Prosi mnie, a ja się zgadzam. Jestem mu to winny. Czasami jestem naprawdę nieznośny, przynajmniej w opinii Sakury.

- To wciąż twój podwładny.

- Mój przyjaciel.- poprawiłem go.

Zabrałem się za raporty. Jeden, trzeci, piąty… przy dziesiątym przestałem liczyć. Kilka raportów, faktycznie Shikamaru…. Po dwóch godzinach nareszcie skończyłem i mogliśmy iść na pole, przeprowadzić sprawdzian.

Nie miałem ochoty się bawić w spacerki, więc postanowiłem przenieść nas tam. Szybki i bezbolesny sposób, choć trochę przeze mnie nadużywany. Wolę nie myśleć o opinii ojca na ten temat. W mgnieniu oka znaleźliśmy się na umówionym polu, powitani przez… hm… porządnie wkurzonych ludzi.

- NARUTOO!- krzyknęła Sakura. Mimo, że jestem Hokage to ona dalej wzbudza we mnie strach.- CZEKAMY PÓŁTOREJ GODZINY! GDZIEŚ TY BYŁ?!

- Ech, no cóż Sakurka, sprawy służbowe. Sama mówiłaś, że papiery same się nie zrobią.

- BYŁOBY SZYBCIEJ, GDYBYŚ ROBIŁ NA BIEŻĄCO!-

- Maa, maa, spokojnie, przyjąłem.- machnąłem na nią ręką. Błagam, niech przestanie krzyczeć.- Jeszcze pewnie Shikamaru mi później zmyje głowę.- mruknąłem.

- Zbyt kłopotliwe, zapomnij.- powiedział do mnie i rozpoczął zamiast mnie.- Zaczynamy egzamin członków Taki. Na początek Juugo i walka z Genninem. Prośba z jego strony jest taka by nie traktować go zbyt brutalnie. Cały zarząd i Rada Starszych dołącza się do tej prośby.

Rada Starszych?! Co oni tutaj robią? Stare pryki. Muszę zaproponować babuni objęcie stanowiska, ale się na pewno obrazi. Popatrzyłem na zebranych. Rada Starszych, cały zarząd składający się z Sakury, Tsunade, Shikamaru i Kakashiego, dwóch ukrytych ANBU, Taka i osoby zebrane do walki. Juugo i wybrany Gennin podeszli do siebie na środku pola.

- Podajcie sobie ręce.- zrobili to. Pamiętam raz mój i Sasuke…. Jakże ja wtedy go nienawidziłem.- Juugo to Udon, Udon to Juugo.- przedstawił ich sobie.

Zaczęła się walka. Ech, no dobra, Juugo załatwił go jednym ciosem. Widać Konohamaru nie zdołał nauczyć Udona . Następny był Iruka. Chuunin. Modliłem się, by Juugo nie potraktował go zbyt mocno. Tutaj trwało dłużej, ale po chwili było już wiadomo, że Juugo na pewno nie jest na poziomie Chuunina. Następny Jonnin – Choji. Dwóch dosyć sporych facetów. Akurat. Pięknie wykonana Baika no Jutsu poległa na spotkaniu z przekształconym ramieniem rudego. Kolejny w kolejce był Specjalni Jonnini i był nim Aoba Yamashiro. Bardzo lubię Aobe; gdy patrzę na niego przypominają mi się czasy, kiedy wszystko się popieprzyło, ale wszyscy zaczęli mnie doceniać. Egzamin na Chuunina, ostatni etap…. Kto mógłby wtedy przypuszczać, że Gaara zostanie najmłodszym Kazekage? Cóż, walka z Aobą trwała sporo i wreszcie wygrał znów Juugo, ale w ciężkim stanie. Tsunade zaraz do niego pobiegła, tak jak Sakura do Aoby.

- Najwyraźniej Juugo jest na poziomie Specjalnego Jonnina. Podejdź do Starszyzny i podpisz oświadczenie. Poczekasz na resztę drużyny.- powiedziałem i oddałem głos Shice.

- Następna walka: Suigetsu kontra Konohamaru!

To było interesujące. Konohamaru nieźle sobie radził z Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Rasenganem, chociaż przesadził. Wiem, że chce mnie naśladować, ale nie ma tyle czakry ile mam ja i szybko się męczy, dlatego padł z wyczerpania, a nie od ciosu. Następny był Kiba. Widać, że trenował bo Sui ledwo sobie radził. I poradził. Jego miecz to naprawdę niebezpieczna broń. Ciął Kibę przez brzuch. Swoją drogą nie wiem skąd on go wytrzasnął . Kakashi go miał! Kami – sama, ten człowiek mnie wykończy! Spojrzałem na niego ostro.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić skąd Suigetsu ma miecz Zabuzy, który PODOBNO ukryłeś?- zapytałem wściekły, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Znalazł, a twoja spostrzegawczość mnie zabija, drogo Hokage.- pokłonił się. Palant! Wysłałem w jego stronę lekkiego, wietrznego shurikena. Nowa technika. Dostał i poleciał do Sakury z raną. Oficjalnie z raną….

Następny przeciwnik Rock Lee. Była to bardzo interesująca walka przeplatana rozentuzjazmowanymi okrzykami o młodości i deklaracjach dla mistrza Lee oraz przekleństw Suigetsu. Niestety dla niego, zwycięzcą został Lee. Tsunade pobiegła od Kiby do Suia.

- Zwycięzca – Lee! Postanowiłem jednak przydzielić Suigestsu rangę Jonnina, widząc jego umiejętności posługiwania się mieczem.- zadecydowałem i odwróciłem się w stronę rannego.- Tak samo jak Juugo, Sui.

- Następna walka - Karin. Jako medyczny ninja będzie miała inną kolejność. Zaczniemy od jonnina, a potem chuunin i medyczny ninja. Zaczynajmy, Sai!

Na pierwszy ogień Sai? Może być. Mimo, że jest strasznie wkurzający to świetny ninja. Walka się zaczęła i skończyła prawie w tym samym czasie. To można było przewidzieć, ale coś mi mówi, że gdyby Karin się na niego wkurzyła to byłoby z nim kiepsko. W końcu to krew Uzumaki, a słysząc o mojej matce muszę stwierdzić, że wszystkie kobiety z tego klanu są agresywne. Jednak cieszę się, że Karin żyje. Ma szansę odbudować nasz klan. Może nawet z Sasuke…. Z tego co widziałem są dość blisko…. Dość gadanie, bo nadszedł czas na Chunnina Hinatę. Pokonała ona Karin. Niby ma rangę Chunnina, to spokojnie mogłaby zdawać na Jonnina. Nie wiem czemu się na to nie decyduje. Teraz medyczny ninja, Sakura. Nie, nie walka, ale zdolność leczenia. Sakura nacięła sobie przedramię. Z rany tryskała krew, chyba uszkodziła sobie tętnicę…. Nie martwiłem się jednak. Karin jest świetna w leczeniu, a w razie czego Obaachan zareaguje. Na szczęście już po chwili Karin uklękła przy rannej i zieloną poświatą z czakry zaczęła leczyć ranę. Łączyć tkanki, czy co tam medyczni ninja robią. Po dziesięciu minutach, bo ranie została tylko lekko różowa blizna.

- Masz imponujące zdolności leczenia. Myślę, że poziomem pasujesz na Chunnina jako medyk. Chcesz chodzić na misje?

- Zawsze tam gdzie Sasuke!- podekscytowała się, a ja spojrzałem na bruneta. Po jego minie wnioskuję, że chyba nie są tak blisko jak myślałem.

- Myślę, że to znaczyło tak.- odpowiedziałem trochę zirytowany.- Będziesz podlegała Sakurze we wiosce i w czasie trudniejszych misji jak A i S. Resztę będziesz wykonywała jako jedyny medyk w zespole. Teraz idź podpisać papiery.- powiedziałem i odwróciłem się do mojego przyjaciela. Znaczy do tej pory nie wiedziałem co z nim zrobić, ale już jestem pewien.

- Teraz walka pomiędzy Sas-

- Nie!- przerwałem mu i podszedłem do bruneta. Teme, jeszcze ta wyniosła mina…. Wkurza mnie….- Teme, ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć ci, że jesteś skończonym kretynem, ale także moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pierwszym przyjacielem…. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że ci wybaczam.- powiedziałem, wypuszczając powietrze i uścisnąłem go.

- Urosłeś, dobe.- powiedział w moje włosy. Wciąż go ściskałem, ale na dźwięk jego głosy szybko się opamiętałem.

- Nie tylko ty robisz się przystojniejszy, teme!- powiedziałem szybko w złości i zaraz tego pożałowałem. Oblałem się pięknym, czerwonym rumieńcem.

- A więc jestem przystojny?- zapytał podnosząc brew z rozbawieniem.

- Wszyscy mogę to potwierdzić!- odrzekłem stanowczo i pewny swego argumentu.

- Ale nikt inny tego nie oznajmił. Tylko ty, czyli to znaczy, że to dla CIEBIE jestem przystojny.- powiedział z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a ja wolno interpretowałem jego słowa w głowie.

_- Idiota.- skomentował Kurama._

_- Ej, ty! Idź spać! Ja myślę nad znaczeniem pokrętnych słów Sasuke!- warknąłem. Jeszcze tylko Lisa brakowało. Odkąd się połączył z drugą częścią swojej czakry jest jeszcze bardziej do nie wytrzymania._

_-Nie pyskuj, bachorze!- wrzasnął. Pff… myśli, że się przestraszy. Gomen, już te czasy minęły.- Jemu chodziło o to czy myślisz że jest przystojny. To było ukryte pytanie, bachorze. Pyta cię czy jest przystojny twoim zdaniem, czy według standardów społeczeństwa._

_- A ja tam wiem? Mi się podoba…- powiedziałem, myśląc chwilę nad tym._

_- I o to chodziło.- powiedział i zniknął. Cholerny Lis._

- Jestem ich Hokage. Wyrażam opinię ludu. Ślepy tylko stwierdziłby, że nie jesteś przystojny.- powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że właśnie powiedziałem coś zgodnego z radą Kuramy.

- Większość tutaj stanowią heteroseksualni mężczyźni. Jestem pewien, że nie powiedzieli b tak, nawet jeśli byłaby to prawda. Nawet Kakashi nie byłby tak pokręcony….

- Khmm…- Shikamaru odchrząknął.- Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam waszą małą schadzkę, ale został jeszcze jeden test. Przestańcie sprawiać kłopoty i ruszcie się!

- Braciszkek i Sasuke! Jaka wspaniała pa…- krzyknęła banda Konochamaru w zachwycie, ale przeszkodziły im dłonie trzech kunoichi: babuni, Hinaty i Sakurci.

_- Schadzka? Braciszek i Sasuke? Kuso, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!_

_- Ech…- westchnął Kurama.- Ty naprawdę jesteś tępy. Przecież to oczywiste, że Sasuke z tobą jawnie flirtował…_

_- Co robił?!- krzyknąłem zaskoczony, patrząc prosto w pysk mojego kudłatego przyjaciela._

_- FLIR-TO-WAŁ.- powtórzył powoli w irytacji zdenerwowaniu.- Mam ci to jeszcze przeliterować?_

_- Nie musisz być ironiczny…- warknąłem.- Wiem, co powiedziałeś, ale nie rozumiem czemu miałby to robić._

_- Ludzie flirtują ze sobą jeśli ta druga osoba im się podoba…._

_- Że co?- spytałem niezbyt inteligentnie. Zupełnie nie miałem pojęcia o co mu chodzi._

_- Najprościej jak się da: podobasz mu się.- powiedział rozbawiony._

_- CO? JAK TO?- zapytałem spanikowany. Nie już, nie teraz, nie tak szybko…._

_- To mu to powiedz, albo nie reaguj.- dureń, podsłuchuje moje myśli. Teraz to jestem tylko zirytowany._

_- Jak mam to zrobić, mieszkając z nim pod jednym dachem?- zapytałem. Kurde, mądry nagle się znalazł…._

_-Zmieniaj temat, albo podejmij wyzwanie i sprawdź co z tego wyniknie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz jakiś ciągoty do niego._

_- Przestań! To tylko mój przyjaciel!_

_- Jak chcesz…- powiedział znużony.- Chciałeś rady, to masz. W końcu i tak sobie uświadomisz, że go kochasz i odkryjesz razem z tym zdumiewający fakt._

_- Zaraz…- zacząłem się zastanawiać, co mógł mieć na myśli.- Jaki fakt?_

_- Jeszcze nie pora. Teraz – dobranoc.- powiedział i ponownie zniknął, zostawiając mnie samego. Otrząsnąłem się._

- Zaczynajmy walkę! Sasuke i Jimei!


End file.
